Three Names, Two Worlds, One Mind
by At the End of Dreaming
Summary: Ziggy was loved. Ambrose wasn't. Ziggy was in love; Ambrose was alone. Ambrose was alive and it was time for Ziggy Grover to disappear.' Glitch has been to the Otherside once before. Now it's time for him to face the life he left behind. Slash. Diggy


Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or Tin Man. They are the property of their respected owners. Any other recognizable media belongs to it's respected owners as well.

Three Names, Two Worlds, One Mind

Chapter 1- Of Love and Loss

Ziggy sighed and leaned back further in his chair, staring out the window at the sunset. He could hardly believe that it had been a year since the down fall of Venjix, since the Rangers had been allowed to create semi-normal lives for themselves.

At the time, Ziggy had never expected that life to be with Dillon. He had expected to go home and continue the life he had abandoned on the request of his queen. He had never expected the broody older man to convince him to stay with him, to give him a life here on this realm, to give his heart a reason to beat. He had never expected to fall so deeply in love with Dillon.

He bit his lip, his hands clutching tightly at the warm cup of coffee in his hands. His eyes were trained on the dark clouds approaching their home. He could feel the chaos in the storm, could feel the gathering magic in the air.

A travel storm was coming. He was being summoned to return.

He jumped when hands fell upon his shoulders and rubbed, digging into the tense muscles of his neck and collar. He groaned and leaned back into the embrace, letting Dillon slowly ease the tension out of him. "God, that feels good." He moaned.

Dillon chuckled slightly in his ear. "I bet it does. Mind telling me why you're so tense?" he asked.

Ziggy sighed and shifted under Dillon's attentive hands, looking back out the window. "The storm's going to be a bad one huh?" he whispered, knowing Dillon wouldn't point out his non answer and see it merely for the concern it was. Over time, Dillon had learned that sometimes Ziggy worried about the weirdest things.

"Maybe." Dillon answered. Ziggy looked up at him, brown eyes wide. Slowly he set down the cup and shifted in his seat so he was facing Dillon on his knees. He reached forward, wrapping his arms around the Black Ranger's neck and pulling him closer for a kiss.

Dillon immediately accepted the contact and pulled Ziggy closer by wrapping his arms around his waist. The kiss was quick and gentle and they pulled apart too soon. Dillon stared down at his lover, recognizing the shadows in his eyes.

This was one of the few times he was glad for the extra strength his upgrades gave him. It allowed him to easily lift the smaller man over the back of the chairs and into his arms. He pressed their bodies flush together, wishing for that dark look to disappear.

Their second kiss was harder; their lips were sure to bruise. But neither cared, too consumed by the fire burning in them, the passion and heat. There was want, _need_, there. And there was love.

Ziggy melted in the embrace, trusting Dillon to support him. Dillon picked him up again and, never breaking the increasingly needy kiss, slowly stumbled to their room, more focused on Ziggy than on walking straight.

The former Green Ranger laughed as he was thrown rather roughly onto the bed and gazed up at the man towering over him. He smiled softly and held out his hand, "Love me?" he requested softly. Dillon grasped his hand and pulled him up into another kiss.

"Always."

Ziggy let himself be pushed back and reveled in the feel of Dillon's stronger body settling on top of his, holding him there. He groaned as Dillon's hands slowly swept over his body, undoing the clothing separating them. He whimpered softly and arched into the touch. God, he loved this man.

Dillon's kisses were gentle, intermittent by bites and sucking that was sure to leave marks. His hands were rough and left fire in their wake. His dark eyes were intense. Ziggy could feel himself drowning in the pleasure Dillon was creating within him.

The former Black Ranger paid careful attention to every corner of Ziggy's body, worshipping every piece of skin.

Ziggy had never felt so loved.

Later, when the heat was gone and all that was left was an exhausted pleasure, Ziggy felt Dillon pull him close, tenderly caressing his thigh. "Ziggy." Dillon whispered, causing Ziggy to slowly open his eyes. "I love you."

Ziggy's smile was tired but happy. "I love you too Dillon. Never forget that."

Dillon nodded and let himself drift off. He never thought that when he woke up, any and all traces that Ziggy Grover had been there would be gone.

---

Ziggy slowly walked down the extensive hallways of the palace. His bags had been placed back in his old room and he had given just enough care to change back into normal clothes before he answered the Queen's summon.

His dark brown eyes stared straight ahead, barely noticing the place that just one year ago he had been dieing to return to. His normally unruly curls had for once been brushed back neatly. His jaw was tense and his hands clenched as he moved. With every step he seemed to grow older, just a little more world-weary.

He stepped calmly into the throne room and bowed to his lavender-eyed queen and five-year-old, black-haired princess. "My Ladies." He greeted without feeling.

The queen's smile was gentle as she greeted him. "It is good to see you again, Ambrose. Welcome home."

He almost flinched, almost corrected her, almost told her to call him Ziggy. But he didn't, he couldn't. Ambrose was his name, his real name.

It represented everything he was; everything he'd told Dillon he wasn't. It represented his position as the Queen's right hand man, his genius as an inventor. It represented his position here in this world, in the Outer Zone, in the O.Z. It represented all of his lonely nights, all of his empty days, everything he was, and the only things he had left. Ambrose was everything he had worked very hard for and everything he no longer wanted.

Ziggy was the exact opposite. Ziggy was fun, and smiles, and laughter, and a goof, and an idiot, and everything Ambrose had once hated but had come to love. Ziggy was warm nights, and full days, and love, and Dillon. Ziggy was strong, and beautiful, and loved, and everything he wanted _so_ badly but had given up.

Ziggy was loved. Ambrose wasn't. Ziggy was in love; Ambrose was alone. Ambrose was alive and it was time for Ziggy Grover to disappear.

When the man raised his head to gaze at his queen it was as Ambrose, not as Ziggy. Ziggy was gone. "It is good to be back, My Queen."

But it wasn't home. No, this would never be home again. Because home was with Dillon. And Dillon…was now an impossibility he could no longer have.

He missed Dillon already.


End file.
